


[Podfic] Collar

by sophinisba



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Collars, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: danwriteskink's story read aloud: "Remy thinks Lisa is such a gadget freak, and yet she can't take her eyes off that collar."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259080) by [danwriteskink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danwriteskink/pseuds/danwriteskink). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/House/Collar.mp3) | **Size:** 5.2 MB | **Duration:** 11 minutes

  
---


End file.
